Hidden weapon in Konohagakure: Deadly Blossom
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: The legendary hebi sannin had no known family, until he devised a plan to produce an heir. After many attempts, he had finally succeeded in creating a daughter. With DNA from himself and another,he had 'concieved' this heir. MASSIVE CONSTRUCTION!
1. The beginning of a Plan

HaNeul: Alright guys... let's get down to business. I didn't like my previous work on 'Hidden Weapon in Konohagakure: Deadly Blossom'. I liked the general idea, but I was younger... and... well... everything kind of sucked, so this time around I will have longer sentences and stuff... and I won't be such a weaboo- not that being weaboo is bad! (For those of you out there who are weaboo in proud...) but I had a lot of self-discovering (?) and well... here I am. :] Now, onwards~! And may I not disappoint you guys out there! :Db

Summary: Orochimaru, he had no known family, up until now. He has a daughter; though, he only donated his genes, there was no 'concieving' in the normal sense, no, she was an experiment, born in a test tube, but he came to love her as his own. Sakura, is said experiment. She has been raised to be the perfect weapon in order to help further her "father's" dreams of destroying Konoha.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Blah, blah, don't own Naruto, obviously, yada yada. Onto the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Many years ago there were three shinobi in the land of fire, of the three one had a deep desire to gain immortality and have access to all of the world's jutsus, or ninja techniques. He fought as a genin and progressed to sannin, a legendary ninja well versed in summoning. He was loyal to the village hidden in leaves until he'd finally had enough. He'd trained for as long as he could remember, serving the village as nothing but a tool so that one day, he might be able to become ruler of his village; unfortunately, his goals were thwarted by his very own teacher who had been the leader of the leaf. Feeling betrayed by his old teacher, the young man left the village in order to further his studies. He'd show everyone that he had what it took to become immortal and when the time came, he'd gain knowledge on each and every last jutsu he came across.

In a secluded area where the only witness would be a woodland creature, shouts and grunts could be heard. Pink and black clashed as the clang of metal was heard. In the midst of battle was a young child, no older than five. The child, with vibrant pink hair, was facing off against a black haired male who was clearly her elder of at least thirty years.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, what did I tell you about your temper?"

The pink haired girl, now identified as Sakura, scowled as fierce green eyes narrowed at the pale male who was snake-like in every way. The small child took a kunai out of a pouch that was strapped onto her right thigh, she then threw it with all her might, a small piece of paper was attached to the end and as soon as it hit the man, it exploded. Grinning a bit, the pink haired child relaxed her posture before she yelped, her green eyes closing as her arms came to block the snakes that had came flying at her form.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan... I told you-"

The man was interrupted by the little girl.

"I know! You don't have to tell me... I got too cocky and let my guard down... I rushed my attacks and I was sloppy. I understand..."

Golden eyes, normally cruel and filled with killing intent, softened a bit at the harsh criticism that was pointed at the speaker of the words. Slowly, the snakes retracted and went into the pale man's sleeve as he walked up and leaned down to pick the quivering girl up. To any by-stander, it would seem that the girl was quivering from fear, but the man knew better, she was quivering from anger. She always _had_ been incredibly hard on herself.

"Sakura-chan, do not worry... you'll learn... you're good enough at the moment to fight a chunin and come out barely scathed."

The pinkette scowled and huffed before sniffling. She'd been at her training since she was old enough to talk, three, and she had only _now_ reached the genin/chunin point. This meant that she would be able to take the chunin exams, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to pass the tests with the greatest marks. Her goal, as she was sure it was the man's goal as well, was to be able to pass the Chunin exam flawlessly and with perfect marks.

"Tou-sama... I've been training from day in to day out... and I've still barely scratched chunin level... I don't think that I'm ready to leave!"

Golden eyes closed before opening, amusement shining in them as the owner of said eyes began the long trek back to their living quarters. He had a feeling that this was about more than just having strength, the little girl, his daughter, had never been far from his side, this up-coming mission would be her first time out of his sight... at least, for an extended amount of time. The black haired man finally reached a small hide-out and sat on a bench located inside, setting the small child on his lap and wondering how he would have the up-coming conversation. Lifting her head with his tongue, he ruffled her choppy hair with as much affection as he could muster.

"Sakura-chan... you will go with Kabuto and infiltrate the village known as Konohagakure... there, you will learn the ways of being a proper shinobi, and when the time comes... well... you'll be welcomed back here with open arms."

Sniffling once more, Sakura wrapped her small arms around her father. Everyone thought that he was a homicidal psycho, and maybe he was, but he was also her father. Without him, she wouldn't have been brought into this world, and she was sure that she would have had a tougher life than what she'd had thus far.

"Tou-sama... father... do you think that I'm actually ready for this?" She asked, green eyes locking with cold, golden ones.

Chuckling, the pale figure licked the tears falling from green eyes. He'd made a medical break-through when he'd learned how to create a life in a tube. He would have been praised if he hadn't of defected from his village, but no one knew about his little break-through save for one other human, and he was a trusted (alright, so trusted wasn't exactly what the other man was) pawn, for lack of a better term. The only other human being that knew of this child's existence was a pawn that would be going to his old village in a recon mission. He'd been planning for this day since he'd first created the small child on his lap. She and his other subordinate would infiltrate the village and gather as much data as possible, giving him information on any possible weaknesses or promising recruits. He'd make sure that the village his old teacher loved would fall to him. Golden eyes glinted at his thoughts and Sakura blinked before putting a small hand to her father's cheek.

"Tou-sama..." She mumbled, knowing that her father would sometimes lose himself to his thoughts and would become more crazed if she didn't interrupt him mid-thought. The man blinked before staring down at the girl that'd become like a daughter to him. At first, he had planned on just molding her into the perfect shinobi, skilled in all ways of stealth and death, but as he raised her he'd come to grow a fondness of her. He would never tell her out right that he loved her, but she would just smile, knowing that his actions betrayed the lack of affectionate decorum.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

A few seconds later, footsteps were heard before the owner was seen. Looking up through slitted eyes, the snake-like man raised a brow before setting Sakura down onto her feet. Sakura huffed and glared at the man that'd interrupted her time with her father.

"Hn, what is it, Kabuto?"

Kabuto cleared his throat as he glared back at the pink haired child. He had no idea why, but the girl just rubbed him the wrong way without her even meaning to. Maybe it was the fact that she was the most treasured of all of Orochimaru-sama's men (not that she had the certain body part needed to be one…), but he had a great dislike for the pink haired brat, he would make sure that she got amnesia on this mission so that she wouldn't want to return to the snake sannin; after all, he had eight years or so to complete the task.

"I just came to tell you that everything is set and that Sakura-chan and I should get going now so that we can be at the half-way mark by sunset."

Green eyes narrowed before the small girl huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head at the same time. She didn't like the glasses man; he seemed off, even when she had first met him, but her father liked him so she had no choice but to stand his presence. Orochimaru looked down at Sakura's reaction and frowned a bit.

"Sakura-chan, be good for Kabuto-kun, ne? He'll be taking care of you until you reach the gates of Konoha; afterwards, you two will part ways and be taken in by separate families."

Sakura frowned and grabbed onto the snake sannin's pants leg. It wasn't that she was afraid of leaving her father, no way. She was a big girl... she was just afraid that her father would forget about her and move on.

"Tou-sama... I love you."

She mumbled into the rugged fabric of the sannin's pants. Said sannin blinked before chuckling. His little flower could be so adorable that it was easy to forget that she was a trained killer.

"I love you as well, now go."

And with that, Sakura let go of the pale man's pants and walked up to Kabuto, his glasses seemed to glint oddly. Looking back one more time at her father, Sakura began to make her way to the entrance of the hideout, knowing that in eight years time she'd be back. It was a long time, sure, but she would live.

HaNeul: Sorry... if it sucked hard-core, but... I'm falling asleep over here, so... ~_~

Bambi: She tends to do that.

HaNeul: SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!

Bambi: Oh, I'm so scared... /sarcastic come-back.

HaNeul: ;A; So mean to me... Everyone... Read and review, please? D:


	2. Finally! Some news on where I've been!

Hey guys!  
... long time no read, right? e.o;  
Um... I kind of can't update at the moment because... well... you see... I'm in Korea.

And I'll be here until December 7. OTL  
It was a last minute thing pretty much... the conversation was kind of like...

Mom: Do you want to go to Korea for 3 months?  
Me: . . . for what?  
Mom: To see family and study there to learn Korean.  
Me: . . . when?  
Mom: End of August to December.  
Me: But... AWA... I already paid for my ticket and everything. .-.;  
Mom: WHAT? YOU CAN GO EVERY YEAR!  
Me: I'll think about it... =3=  
Mom: Okay, good. :)

- Go to work the next day -

Mr. Kim: Did you think about going?  
Me: . . . =_= No. Not yet...  
Mr. Kim: Well, you're going. I paid for the ticket, you'll be leavnin September 22. :D  
Me: - WHAT?  
Mr. Kim: /regrets nothing

- Go home -

Mom: So, did you think about it?  
Me: =_= YOU. Mr. Kim gave me no choice.  
Mom: Do you want me to talk to him? /slightly upset over the fact that her daughter's decision was not her decision  
Me: /exasperate sigh. No, it's okay... I'll go... =3=  
Mom: Oh! YAY! We'll go shopping! And you can get ready to go! /skips out all smiles

- End my inner flashback -

. . . some of that is open to interpretation . . .  
So, yeah... sorry guys. OTL  
But, in the end, I'm happy. I've made tons of new friends... andthere'saguyIlikeherehe'ssocuteandniceandsweet. Haha.  
But... young. No me gusta. =_=  
OTL

Que Sera Sera. (I think I've learned more Spanish than Korean here? My room mate is from Columbia and there are a lot of Spanish speakers here... and Russians... it... confuses me. Only two other students are from the states... and another one from a territory. Guam.)

Anyways, it'll probably take me a while to write a new chapter because... my English has, more or less, declined into FOB country. OTL  
... "perfect"English... my words are all choppy and stuff... again, no me gusta.

Well, this is a pretty long Update, sooooo... anyonnnnnnnnnnng~! I love you guys who still review this story and favourite it! ILOVEYOUGUYSSOHARD! 3


End file.
